The present invention is to providing a new preparation including complex of a medical compound with lutein, astaxanthin and antioxidant. The new preparation includes stabilized liposome preparation, sustained release preparation and polymeric micelles preparation which used as delivery systems for lutein, astaxanthin and antioxidant. The new preparation significantly increases bioavailability of lutein and astaxanthin and uses for treatment and prevention of eyes and other disease.